


Different

by heillos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sharing cultural traditions with each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

During the celebrations of their one hundred and ten years’ friendship, both of them would visit each other’s houses all the year through, both Greece and Japan having prepared cultural events in the honor of the other nation.

There, in the cusp of summer and autumn, they were sitting together at a Greek _taverna_ \- outdoors, into the cool dusk with the sea nearby, people chattering over their tables, old traditional music played by a picturesque band there, men and women occasionally leaving their tables to dance whenever a song they liked was being played.

Japan had always felt out from this entire casual, free atmosphere. Even now, after he had visited Greece’s lounges often and had gotten used to the smell of wine and smoke in the air and the spontaneous behavior of the people.

He recalled his own favorite dining ways: The peaceful, elegant tea ceremony. Eating away from others, while listening to bamboo flute and _shamisen_ players. Or having a light snack while moon-gazing and listening to the crickets chirping. He liked sharing all those habits of his with Greece, who appreciated tranquility and was very willing to learn more about Japan.

He drew his attention back to their surroundings and resumed to finishing his food and toss more meat to the begging stray cats. Japan, being a guest, had to make sure that he showed only satisfaction and gratitude, after all.

“I had fun this summer, with you.”

Japan stopped himself from looking too startled. He turned to see that Greece had moved close to him. Contact was something else had yet to get used to, and Greece was a lot like Italy in that aspect and more, he had found.

He reasoned that he had gotten closer so he could be more audible among the music and the noise from the people, and relaxed.

“Thank you. It’s been my pleasure, as well.”

“I liked watching your fireworks festivals. Do you do that often?”

Japan lightly shook his head. “Summer is the season of fireworks in my place. Just like you have that… unique Greek tradition during Easter.”

“You mean the chaotic explosions and random gunshots?”

“Ah, please don’t be harsh to yourself…”

“No, when you attended Easter with me, you looked anxious by all those loud and careless explosion wars with dynamite, canons, rockets at every direction, followed by unruly carnal feasts. And I can’t blame you, after seeing your much more dignified and cultured celebrations,” he commented, and Japan realized that Greece had noticed his previous nervousness for being in this small boisterous restaurant.

“I know that my ways are crude and many things of my culture lack grace. So if you feel uncomfortable with me don’t push yourself to…”

“No,” Japan interrupted calmly, causing Greece to look at him in surprise. “I like it.”

“But you looked so tense back then… like in here now.”

Japan looked towards the sea, feeling more certain with had we wanted to say.

“It is true that I do feel out of my usual routine, but I like getting to know you, taking what you have to offer.” He gestured towards the taverna. “I like seeing your people celebrate life like this. I like seeing them making a spirited fuss out of weddings, a new beginning. And in Easter, I like your raw, unapologetic celebration of rebirth. All this inspires me to enjoy life.”

Greece tried to look away from him, embarrassed, like he did whenever he felt that his hair were messy and would somehow make Japan form a low opinion for him. Japan smiled.

“I’ve noticed you being somewhat uncomfortable during my dedicated to the dead _Obon_ Festival, or when we’d visit graves in the week of the Equinox Day. I could tell that seeing me having big ceremonies centered on Death confused and disturbed you. But also, that you liked being there, understanding more about me,” he remembered fondly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like learning from you.”

As he finished, he felt himself blush, once he realized how much he had opened himself to the other nation. This too had always been a hard thing for him to do.

Greece remembered how he admired the reason Japan had given him back then on why Japan and his people are so fascinated by fireworks: Because they once shine majestically and die.  
He connected this with other things that Japan loved. Cherry blossoms, chrysanthemums, fireflies, cicadas. All ephemeral, and therefore beautiful.  
He had helped Greece to appreciate mortality. To really enjoy sightseeing in silence.  
And to fall more for him.

“This reminds me, Japan,” Greece replied now with confidence in his voice, “I still need you to help me learn advanced Japanese.”

“Ah, of course,” he stammered. “When would you like to..?”

“How about later next month, after we watch the Autumn Leaves at your home?”

“The _koyo_? Sure,” Japan agreed. He loved that time of the year, to observe the fallen colorful leaves in silence. And now he wanted to do so with Greece beside him.

“Good. But first…” he said, standing up, smiling to Japan. “Let me teach you a Greek dance.”

Japan lightly gasped in surprise, his first instinct being to immediately decline. But he stopped himself. 

He slowly looked towards the empty floor. It was open for people to stand up and dance to the music. To let it all out and just have fun. The smell of wine in the air was now almost appealing.

He nodded to himself, stood up with a smile and took Greece’s offering hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese traditions mentioned  
> [Autumn leaves](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momijigari) [watching](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2014.html)  
> [Equinox days](http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2062.html)  
> [Obon festivsal](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bon_Festival)  
> [Fireworks festivals](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Fireworks_in_Japan)  
> [Tea ceremony](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Japanese_tea_ceremony)  
> [Japanese](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shamisen) [music](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bamboo_flute)
> 
> Greek traditions mentioned  
> [Easter](http://www.noob.us/miscellaneous/epic-greek-firework-battle/) [midnight](http://www.independent.co.uk/life-style/flash-bang-its-either-greek-easter-or-the-outbreak-of-war-1268165.html) [outbreak](http://www.simpsontravel.com/blog/greece/greek-easter/)  
> [Taverna](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taverna)  
> [Weddings](http://www.agni.gr/greek_life/greek_weddings.asp)  
> [Dancing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_dances)


End file.
